


[Podfic] logistical variables in caretaking of immature felines: a case study

by lazulisong, sisi_rambles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cats, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's a kitten isn't it," said Tony, staring from a safe distance. "It's multiple infant cats!"  </p>
<p>"Tony, your powers of observation continually amaze me," said Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] logistical variables in caretaking of immature felines: a case study

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [logistical variables in caretaking of immature felines: a case study](https://archiveofourown.org/works/453978) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong). 



Length: 00:07:47

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/logistical%20variables%20in%20caretaking%20of%20immature%20felines.mp3) (7.3 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/logistical%20variables%20in%20caretaking%20of%20immature%20felines.m4b) (3.8 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
